Run AWay With Me
by SynderellaToxik
Summary: Arubella Dobson, troubled teen, escapes her past and finds her inner darkness. -SPIKE/OC-
1. Going Out

Ruby ran through the schools hallways crashing to the floor in front of her locker. She looked up to see who was unfortunate enough to be in her way when she saw the person staring right back at her they both burst out laughing. Scarlet, the other girl on the floor, stood up and offered her hand to ruby who used it to pull the girl right back down to the floor and onto her lap.

**RUBY POV**

I tugged Scarlet to my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my face into her neck as she let out a surprised squeak.

" So why are you leaving me alone with your brother today?" Scarlet sent me and annoyed glare.

" I'm sorry! Dante is taking me to see a movie and to some fancy smancy restaurant or something. I tried to get out of it but you know him, he will absolutely not take no for an answer. I'm really sorry."

I pushed her off my lap and stood up to open my locker" Great alone in a house with a stalker for who knows how long. At least Dante is taking you somewhere, and he buys you all sorts of gifts. William just won't leave me alone, or back off with the physical crap. You got a cool stalker." Scarlet sied as she picked herself off the floor

" Hey! Dante is not a stalker he loves me, and I think its cute. Besides I know you have a huge thing against my brother but you don't even have to leave your room. You might get lucky and he doesn't come home tonight."

" Yeah, does he know that you're not going to be home?"

" Well , yeah you know he has to know everything."

" Then he'll be home tonight, he's not going to pass up the chance to corner me alone. I hate you." I slammed the locker shut and ran out of the school.  
My pocket started vibrating

' 1 New Text Message'  
[ You hate me? you hate me enough to run away from me? 3 Scarlet x.x ]

Sigh. I sent a quick message before running home.

**SCARLET POV**

' 1 New Text Message '  
[ Fuck no! you know i love u babe, I just don't want to be alone w/ your bro. I wanna get home B4 him. xRubyx ]

"Scarlet" I looked in the direction my name came from ' figures ' , Dante's here.

" Hey D" He picked me up in a hug and spun me around kissing the top of my head

before setting me safely back on the ground." How long are we going to be out?"

" Sorry hun, I don't think you'll be getting home tonight. The movies pretty late I thought you'd just crash at my place."

" Oh, Well make sure I call to check on Ruby later."

" Why? she sick or something?"  
" No, you know how I don't like leaving her alone with my brother."

" alright. I'll remind you to call her. can we go now? I ot reservations and you still need to get changed."


	2. Insight

**RUBY POV**

' Crap, he's home already' I thought as I spotted the blue pickup in the driveway. 'Window it is then.'

I went around the back of the house hoping I could climb the tree and get in through me bedroom window so I could avoid William. But nothing ever works the way I want it to. I got up to my window and fell inside, quite literally, landing on the floor beside my horrid pink bed. I opened my eyes and blinked waiting for my vision to clear letting a low groan out when it did.

"Oh. I like that, you can do some more of it later but first get changed, we're going out. You know what I like." William said before walking out of my room.

Right I should explain things. For starters I live with my best friend Scarlet and her brother William. I have since my parents died in a plane crash two years ago. Sure I have money from my parents and I sold the house along with most of the other things and their cars but I've still only got about $400,000. So I could have moved away but Scarlet was all I had left and I didn't want to lose her. Now I can't get out. Scarlet thinks that I want to be here, and she can keep thinking that, she wouldn't understand the truth. She doesn't know about any of it, she knows her brother is basically my own personal stalker, but that's about it. William is like my keeper, he thinks he owns me. Like I'm a pet or a new toy, tells me what to do, where to go, who to see, and what to say. I Can't disobey him because if I do, it's bad. I'm not talking your parents grounding you, no TV or music or dessert crap, I'm talking PUNISHED; cut, burned, kicked and beaten the shit out of. Worst part is I can't run from him because all my legal crap and paperwork, licenses bank and credit cards are locked up in his desk and he keeps the key on a chain that never leaves his neck.

No use lying on the floor, better to be ready early than late. I ran into the bathroom for a quick shower washing my dark makeup off, replacing it with a light pink shadow and gloss. Shimmer powder added to my straightened hair, across my shoulders chest and down my arms. I went back to my room and found a light pink lace bra and boy shorts to wear with a dark jean micro mini skirt and a barely there white tank top before running downstairs grabbing a pair of white strapped heels to match. I could still hear William in the shower so I found something to eat before he came down to force me out of the house.  
**  
WILLIAM POV**

I waited until I could hear Ruby going down the stairs before I got in the shower. When I got out I threw on a pair of jeans with a white muscle shirt and a pair of NIKE runners. On the way down the stairs I stopped in my office and pocketed a bag of little pink pills. As I stepped into the living room Ruby turned around in a twirl glaring at me.

"Where are we going tonight?" she asked, I could hear the annoyance in her voice.

" Just down to the bar, you know the new one." I swear she almost smiled when I told her.

"You mean Utopia? you're actually taking me to Utopia?"  
I nodded and she started jumping up and down like a kid who was given too much sugar.

" Come on, get out the door. Open the garage and get in the corvette" I tossed her the keys "I don't feel like driving."


End file.
